Gas turbine engines such as those used on jet aircraft generally comprise an air inlet, a fan section, a single or multi-stage compressor section, a combustion section downstream of the compressor section, a single or multi-stage turbine section, and an exhaust nozzle. Air entering the air inlet flows through the compressor section and into the combustion section where it provides oxygen for fuel combustion. The hot combustion gases pass through the turbine section and exit the exhaust nozzle, providing a portion of the engine thrust.
The fan section generally comprises fan blades mounted to a hub and enclosed within a fan case assembly. The fan case assembly generally comprises a fan containment case and a thermally conforming liner disposed within the fan containment case. The clearance between the fan blade tips and the thermally conforming liner is generally kept to a minimum for maximum engine efficiency.
To position the thermally conforming liner with respect to the fan containment case and to minimize or eliminate any relative movement of the two parts, a series of spaced apart anti-torsion assemblies may be provided. Each anti-torsion assembly comprises a torque block mounted to an inner diameter surface of the fan containment case and a pair of L-brackets mounted to an outer diameter surface of the thermally conforming liner. The torque block may carry wear pads on the sides of the torque block facing the L-brackets. Both the torque block and the wear pads can require machining to make sure the torque block and wear pads meet allowable tolerances.
The present disclosure is directed to an anti-torsion assembly comprising a torque block, L-brackets and L-bracket-mounted wear pads. The present disclosure is also directed to a method of assembling a fan case assembly using the anti-torsion assembly of the disclosure.